April Fools Day
by RosettaWuzHere
Summary: April Fool's day is a blast for Ichimaru. As a result, he must find Grimmjow's greatest weakness and use it to his advantage.


**Have fun reading this one! A much lighter take on Bleach than my previous story. Please R&R! thx, Rosetta.**

A quiet chuckle echoed down the stairway as Grimmjow thought about how amazing he was. Especially with his arm back. He flexed it lovingly, not looking where he was going. This was probably why he didn't see Gin's foot before he tripped and fell forward, forgetting that he could use his new arm to block his fall. Grimmjow looked up and a line appeared between his eyes. His eye began to twitch as he struggled to control his anger towards Gin. Eventually, the thin smile and relaxed expression became too much for Grimmjow and he hurled himself at Gin, who simply stepped aside and chuckled. Grimmjow yelled after the figure receding into the darkness.

"Aren't you going to apologize?!" Gin smile widened (if that was even possible) at the many obscenities being muttered under Grimmjow's breath. Gin didn't even turn around.

"Apologize for what? You're the one that tripped on my feet ya' know." Grimmjow balled his fists and rocked on the balls of his feet. Before he could pounce, a hand gripped his shoulder, forcing him downwards. Grimmjow could feel Tousen breathing down his neck.

"I could hear you from the upper levels. Don't make me remove another limb." Tousen spat. Grimmjow knew he shouldn't push his luck, but he was angry at Gin for tripping him. He thrust Tousen's arm away from him.

"Don't touch me."

Ichimaru snickered at the scene playing out behind him. He went to consult Aizen on a small topic he had been wondering about for a quite a while. Ichimaru walked to the seat where Aizen sat. Ichimaru inclined his head and spoke in a far too casual way.

"I've been wonderin'...about April Fool's day." He said. Aizen raised an eyebrow.

"Have you?" He said skeptically. Ichimaru knew to proceed with caution.

"I have. It is in a week and I wanna have a little fun." he drawled. Aizen chuckled. In Soul Society Ichimaru had been known for his trickery. He seemed to have ways of finding everyone's weaknesses. Aizen mulled this over for a while before saying,

"All right. As long as it doesn't concern me." Ichimaru's face lit up and his eyes opened, just a little.

"Well," Ichimaru grinned. "I better get started."

Ichimaru stuck his foot out at the last moment. Grimmjow cursed as he stubbed his toe on the corner of the stone wall. It was bleeding. When he looked up, Ichimaru was gone. Ulquiorra walked by, looking sadly down at him.

"I don't need your pity!" snarled Grimmjow. Ulquiorra looked at him with disgust now.

"Pity?" said Ulquiorra. "You just walked into a wall. Why should pity you?" Grimmjow slunk away, making some excuse about the washroom.

As he nursed his foot, he remembered what day it was. April 1. He hoped everyone had forgotten. He was in no mood to be pranked on, and he couldn't put pressure on his toe. Maybe Ichimaru's idea of April Fool's was to trip him. But somehow Grimmjow doubted it. Ichimaru tripped him everyday. Suddenly, he smelled something. Grimmjow was attuned to this smell. He limped out of the washroom. He followed his nose to one of the wide open spaces in Heuco Mundo. The room smelled like vanilla to Grimmjow. He could just make out something across the vast area. As he drew closer, he could hardly believe what he was seeing. Tinkling music drifted across the stone floor. An...Ice Cream Stand? Then he stopped as he made out the figure behind the counter. Ichimaru. Grimmjow's stomach was hurting with anticipation. How could he have known?

"Care for some vanilla ice cream Grimmjow?" called Ichimaru. Grimmjow clutched his stomach. Grimmjow couldn't give in. He coudln't show weakness. After two whole, agonizing minutes he finally called back.

"Yes." he said, ashamed. Ichimaru was smiling wider than usual.

"I can't hear you." Ichimaru called.

"Yes!" Grimmjow yelled, his cheeks burning with humiliation.

"You'll have to come over here an' get it yourself." Ichimaru said. Grimmjow was about to take a step, when he remembered his toe. Would he have to limp all the the way across the room. "It's gettin' warm." said Ichimaru. "I'll have to keep it from dripping.." He said and licked the cone slowly, making sure Grimmjow had full view. That was it. Grimmjow started across the room, dragging his foot behind him. He was painfully aware of how shameful and sad this looked. He didn't even have to heart to snarl when Ichimaru laughed from the safety of his stand. After what seemed like hours, Grimmjow reached to stand. Cheeks flushed, he reached for the cone. Ichimaru pulled it away.

"Say please." said Ichimaru mockingly. Grimmjow reached again for the cone. Ichimaru looked down in mock concern. "Careful of that toe." Grimmjow realized who's fault it had been that he stubbed his toe in the first place. Ichimaru had wanted him to limp across the room like a cripple. Grimmjow was about to claw his eye out, then realized he would never get the ice cream that way.

"Please." said Grimmjow through gritted teeth. Ichimaru frowned, but it was obvious he was enjoying this tremendously.

"I'm not feeling it." Ichimaru said critically. "Kneel." Grimmjow knelt. He looked downwards and hissed,

"Please! Please can I have some ice cream!" Ichimaru grinned. Then he gave Grimmjow the ice cream. Grimmjow bit into the ice cream and tasted...lard. It was a disgusting, fatty, oily taste that filled Grimmjow's mouth and stuck there. Grimmjow realized that the smell had been coming from inside the tub, but not the cone. Ichimaru opened his eyes for the first time since Grimmjow had met him.

"April Fools." said Ichimaru. Then he jogged away, Grimmjow unable to follow him.


End file.
